


follow your heart, even though it'll break

by yourselenite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Wanda (mcu) meets Peter (x-men)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: It was a blip in the system of the universe. One moment Wanda was standing in her barren and empty living room, and the next she stood in a dirty at-home arcade with stacks of stolen TVs and Little Debbie snacks. A familiar sound whipped past her, shuffling her hair and clothes. With a quick pulse of her magic, the figure with silver hair was stopped in his tracks. He was the first to speak, “Who the hell are you?”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	follow your heart, even though it'll break

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020! So excited to share my first piece from the event.  
> Fic inspired by art from: nomadicwolf here on ao3  
> Beta: ohstars here on ao3
> 
> Also: Sorry about the one line in Russian. I am 100% sure it's not correct so if there are any Russian speakers out there reading this, I am truly sorry.
> 
> Title from End of the Day by One Direction

The world was changing. Wanda could see the people coming together to rebuild what they had lost. Outside her window, families were reuniting as well as friends crying in each other’s arms. Lovers colliding. That’s all Wanda could take watching from her empty apartment that she used to share with Vision.

Wanda couldn’t experience what the world was so joyful for. Although Vision died to save the world from Thanos, he wasn’t lost to the snap, so he wasn’t coming back as much as she willed it. The loss of Vision made the hole where Pietro was supposed to be, feel larger and deeper. The feeling of loneliness encompassing her entire being.

She kept the lights off in her room because she couldn’t stand the brightness they brought. 

Wanda walked to the main room, and stared into the kitchen where the only light on was hanging over the island. The memories with Vision there or with Pietro in the kitchen they grew up in, they hurt so much. Wanda could feel tears welling up and her magic pooling in her hands. The one singular light flickered as she clenched her eyes shut to pull herself together. It took some time as the world began to shake.

However, when she felt calm enough to open her eyes, the ground still rumbled beneath her. The once yellow light now took on a blue-ish hue, coating the kitchen and living room in the cool shade. Wanda stumbled to catch herself, falling back onto the couch that was covered in a white sheet. Dust billowed into the air as she plopped down.

When the shaking stopped, the blue light still shone in the kitchen. Underneath it was something peculiar. As she walked up to the kitchen island, it became clearer. A tattered, old piece of parchment rested on the counter. Sitting face up, Wanda could see the handwritten note that had been written in Russian.

говори это и знай что есть еще одно место. там есть место для того, кого ты любишь. говори это и присоединяйся к ним.

_ Speak this and know that there is another place. There is a place for the one you love. Speak this and join with them. _

As she reads over the note, the apartment is oddly quiet. The noises from the neighbors outside have vanished. The world seems to focus on the paper in Wanda’s hands. She knows something is wrong. She can feel it in the way her magic vibrates with warning in her veins.

Wanda goes to set down the note, but her body is frozen. She pushes to move her hands, but she struggles. The sound of the vibrating paper is the only thing she can hear over her beating heart.

In a moment of surrender, Wanda voices, “говори это и знай что есть еще одно место. там есть место для того, кого ты любишь. говори это и присоединяйся к ним.”

Everything stills. Then she blinks.

~*~

When Wanda opened her eyes, the cool tones of blue she was standing in were washed away. She was covered in the warm orange of sunset in the middle of an unfamiliar game room. There were stacks of TVs that looked even older than the one she grew up with. Next to those were hoards of tooth-rotting sweets.

As she was trying to read what kind of snacks they were, a familiar breeze rushed past her. Wanda straightened up quickly and turned to view the other side of the room. She squinted when no one was there. She took one step forward before feeling the same rush behind her.

Wanda was ready this time. Her magic pulsed as she turned again, and grabbed onto the person running circles around her.

The boy was struggling in her grip, vibrating in and out of view.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything! And if I did, you can’t prove it!”

Without dignifying that with an answer, Wanda took in this person with the same power as Pietro. He had the same lightened hair, but more like metal than blonde. He sounded American, so Wanda was sure she was still in the United States.

“This is not a funny joke, child. Why did you bring me here?” Wanda says as she tightens her hold on him

His eyes widen, and stops his struggle at her words. “Woah there! Put the red magic away. I ain’t tryin’ to trick you!”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Peter. Who are you?”

_ Peter? _ They have the same name.

Wanda is snapped out of her distraction by actual snapping in her face.

“Hello? Red Magic Lady? Who are you and how did you get in my house?”

She clenched her fists, ready to retaliate, when she heard the crinkle of paper. Both of them looked at the paper in her hand in shock.

“Was it that? A piece of paper?”

Wanda handed it over to him. “It is a note from no one. I couldn’t put it down until I read what it said.”

He stared at it and squinted, turning it upside down before Wanda pulled back out of his hands.

“Hey! I was reading that!”

“How could you have read it when you turned it upside down?”

“Okay, fine.” Peter paused. “What does it say?”

Wanda gave Peter a summarized translation of what was on the note, running her fingers over the words with care. If she were told that this note would take her to a different reality with a loved one, she would have thought Vision. But standing in front of her now is another version of Pietro. It felt like a weird dream, but Wanda knew if her mind was being manipulated. This wasn’t that. She was really her in another time and place with a second chance to know her brother.

“Peter, what is your last name? I have an idea of why I’m here.”

“Maximoff. Why? What’s your hunch?”

_ Huh _ .

“I lost a brother a few years ago. He was a lot like you. Maybe a little too much. His name was Pietro Maximoff, or as his codename went, Quicksilver.” Wanda watched as Peter’s interest turned to deep confusion. “We weren’t born with our powers. A powerful stone transformed us. It gave me the power to manipulate reality while my brother could outrun bullets. I think I’m here to meet you, Peter. I’m not sure why, but I can only imagine that my connection to this place is through you.”

Peter was silent for a moment. Something made Wanda realize this was an odd occurrence. Peter didn’t seem to be someone who was often speechless.

“That’s a lot to take in, sis. Can I at least get your name?”

At that, both of them start to smile then laugh a feeling of relief into the room.

“Thank you, Peter. My name is Wanda.” Her smile faltered a little. “But I don’t know how long I can stay here. My universe just defeated a tyrannical giant from killing half the universe a second time. Who knows how time will work between here and there.”

“No, worries! I know this school that teaches people like us how to control our powers and use them for good. It’s called the X Institute. The head professor there will know something or two about getting you back home. I can get us there in no time.”

“There’s more than just you and me with powers?”

Peter just laughed. “Of course! There’s a shit ton of us. Why else do you think we need a whole ass school? The government calls us Mutants. We’re born with our powers. Scientists say it’s a mutation in our DNA, hence ‘Mutants’.”

“And this professor of yours, he’ll know a way to get me home?”

There was a shrug from her makeshift brother. “If he doesn’t, I’m sure there’s someone else there who can help us figure it out. There are a lot of teachers at the school.”

If Wanda hesitated, she hoped Peter didn’t notice. Her own point was reason enough to go home as soon as possible. But what she didn’t have back in her universe was Pietro or Vision. Here, she could be in Peter’s company and pretend it was Pietro. They were so similar that it was too easy. They could go see the professor, but nothing would keep Wanda from hoping just a little that there wouldn’t be a solution. That she would be able to stay here in a world where her brother is alive.

“Then let’s go. I follow your lead, Peter.”

Peter smiled proudly and grabbed onto the back of Wanda’s neck. “To prevent whiplash.” Then he took off.

~*~

Wanda blinked and she was in a whole new place. This wasn’t her first time traveling like this, but it had been  _ so long _ . It was like the first time all over again except instead of landing on her face in front of scientists, she stood in front of a magnificent building. To her left was a sign that read The Xavier Institute surrounded by the same bricks that made up the building.

“This is a school?” Wanda said in awe.

“Yeah, it’s nifty. Professor X wanted a place where we could learn our powers in peace and in secret. The world isn’t too accepting of mutants.”

“Professor X? Is he the one that’s going to help me get home?”

“I’m certainly going to try,” came a voice from the front door.

When Wanda looked away from Peter, she saw a man in a silver wheelchair. She was surprised by how young he looked, and a little confused as to how a man like him could be the head professor of a school like this.

“Well Wanda, why don’t you come inside and I’ll fill you in.”

That certainly got her attention. The British accent he sported had a hint of amusement. Two could play at that game.

She got closer to him and shielded up her mind as well as tried to probe inside his.

“Now, that would do you any good,” Professor X started. “Let’s go sit and talk about why you’re here.”

The mysterious man turned around and led them through the main hall. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Dark wood lined the walls and floor, creating a home-y feeling Wanda hadn’t expected.

“I’m afraid my first impression is something I’m embarrassed about. My name is Charles Xavier, but the students call me Professor X. I have telekinesis, and it seems you do as well.” Xavier stopped moving and turned to face Wanda. “But it’s different. It’s  _ off _ .”

“And I am Wanda Maximoff. You’d be correct in the difference,” Wanda said with a polite smile. “I wasn’t born with my powers as Peter described it to me for him. That leads me to let you know that I’m not from this universe. I was brought here by a mysterious note.”

“Do you still have that note?”

Wanda hesitated. She wasn’t sure she could trust Professor X, but she trusted Peter and he believed the professor could help them. Without taking her eyes off the man, she pulled the paper out of her coat. Before handing it over, she unfolded it, glancing at what was written one more time.

She watched as Xavier skimmed the writing then held it up to the lights to see if there was anything hidden.

“It doesn’t seem to show anything out of the ordinary. If you’re okay with it, I’d like to hand this off to the head of the science department to see if he can find anything else.”

“I’m fine with that. I’m not sure what he’ll be able to find, unless he can test for magic.”

“We won’t know unless we try.”

With that, Xavier turned his chair away from her and led the two of them down a different hallway. The doors they stopped in front of opened up to a fully furnished lab. The silver tables shined in the natural light coming in from the multiple windows lining one side of the lab. Standing off to the side was a person Wanda had never seen before. A man covered head to toe with blue fur was wearing clothes, including a lab coat and glasses.

The man looked up with a little surprise that seemed to grow into deeper confusion as he locked eyes with Wanda.

“Ah, Xavier. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hank, I’d like to introduce you to Wanda Maximoff.”

Hank’s eyes flicked from Wanda to Peter and back again before he set his tools down to meet them at the door.

“Nice to meet you, Wanda. My name is Hank McCoy. I’m kind of incharge of research at the X Institute.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

This time, Wanda held no hesitation and shook his hand firmly. “Pleasure’s mine. The professor says you might be able to help me get back home.”

As they drop their hands, Hank’s confusion is back.

“I’m not sure what you mean. Do you need money for a taxi?”

“Not like that, Hank,” Xavier inserted and handed over the piece of paper Wanda had given him earlier.

“What’s this?”

“It’s what brought me here. It’s some kind of magical portal that after I read the words, it brought me to Peter’s house. I’m not from this universe.”

Hank repeats the action of holding it up to the light.

“If you could take a look, Hank. I’d like to get Wanda home as soon as possible.”

A kind smile formed on Hank’s lips. “I’ll see what I can find and let you know. It may take a few days, however.”

Wanda jumped at the chance to spend more time with Peter. “That’s fine. I’m not really in a rush to get home. I’ve only just got here.”

“If that’s the case, you’re more than welcome to stay here at the Institute,” Xavier said. “You as well Peter, since you were the first person Wanda got to meet. Wouldn’t want to leave her here with a bunch of strangers.”

Wanda got the sneaking suspicion that the professor dug a little deeper than just her name while he was in her head.

“For sure, Professor. Let me go ask my mom.”

In two blinks, Peter had left and come back with a bag packed of his things.

“She said yes. Now where is my room?”

The professor directed them to the student dorms and informed them that any unoccupied room was free for the taking. The two of them managed to find two rooms next to each other and got started settling in.

There wasn’t much for Wanda to do, but sit on the bed and take in the room. It was sparsely decorated with a bed, a desk, and a dresser for clothes. It was meant to be accessorized with the students’ personal items, Wanda was here with nothing but someone who was too much like Pietro for it to be a coincidence that she ended up here.

In the middle of her daze, a knock came from her door. With a flick of her magic, the door swung open to show her Peter.

“Hey, sis! Wanted to check in on you since you’ve been super quiet in here.”

“Well I have nothing to put away or hang up, so sitting on the bed wouldn’t create a lot of noise.”

Her eyes widened as Peter laughed at her sad excuse for a joke.

“Well, we’ll just have to get you some clothes tomorrow!”

“I won’t steal clothes with you.”

Peter laughed more. “Oh, sis, you’re so funny. You won’t be with me.”

Wanda used some more of her magic to shut and lock the door in Peter’s face. She listened as his laughter continued and faded away as he went back into his room.

A few moments were used to take her coat off and slide her shoes to the floor. When she laid back on the bed, she envisioned a life here. What if there wasn’t a way back home? She could teach here. She had learned a lot about her magic, and she could share that knowledge. And most importantly, she could have Pietro again in the form of Peter. The world was in no danger back home. They had saved it, so now she deserved some happiness to come her way. That was her final thought as she fell asleep on her first day in the Xavier Institute.

~*~

The following morning, Wanda was surprised to not only find a note telling her to open her dresser, but also find them full of clothes.

As she got dressed in loose-fitting high-waisted red pants and a black short-sleeve turtleneck that barely covered her bellybutton. She slid her coat back on from the day before, adding a sense of comfort to it. A quick once-over in the mirror made her pause. She looked like herself from a different time, but that, she supposed, was the point.

Just like the evening before, there was a knock at the door and standing behind it was Peter.

“What do you think? I tried to keep with the black and red theme you have going.”

“You’ve done too much, Peter. I don’t expect to be permanently moving in.”

Wanda got a shrug in return. “I didn’t know what you’d like. Plus, who knows how long you’ll be here.”

He was right. She didn’t have a lot of hope in Hank to figure what type of magic was infused into the letter she received. The idea of staying here longer than a few days was daunting. Peter wasn’t Pietro, but she could have a brother again. It was hard to imagine anyone was worried about her back home.

“C’mon, sis! No time to overthink it now. Breakfast is gonna get cold.”

Peter’s words brought her back to this universe at the thought of food. Without another word, she followed him out of the dorms and down the dining hall. In a long room was an equally long wooden table that matched the rest of the school. At one end, Xavier and Hank were sitting with different breakfast items in front of them.

“Good morning, Wanda and Peter. Please, join us for breakfast,” Professor X said as he motioned to the spread.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Peter responded, already digging into the food.

Wanda took a seat next to Peter, pouring herself a cup of tea.

“Any updates on the letter, Hank?” Wanda asked.

The man across from her shook his head. “Nothing from last night, but I have a few plans to get started on this morning. I don’t think it’ll be too much longer.”

In that moment, Wanda had believed him. But as the days kept creeping forward, it was hard to think she would ever leave this reality.

A few days after that first breakfast, Wanda and Peter were walking around the school grounds. Somehow they had gotten on the topic of family.

“I don’t- didn’t know my dad. He’s the reason I can do the things I can do. He’s a mutant and my mom’s not. I met him recently. I don’t think he knows I exist beyond being Quicksilver and helping him escape the Pentagon.”

Wanda’s brain malfunctioned for a split second at the mention of the Pentagon. How did he get in by himself?

“I think he’s the dad to my younger sister too. Maybe she’ll get powers like yours?”

The laugh that followed wasn’t genuine. Almost hopeless.

“Maybe, I don’t know,  _ maybe _ him not being around made it harder on me growing up. Mom kind of gave up on me the third time someone came to our house, accusing me of stealing from their business. I was eight or nine when that happened.”

Wanda stopped them from walking any further, turning to face Peter. “It’s not your fault, you know? Him not being around has nothing to do with any choices you made. I know I needed to hear that when I was your age, so I want to tell you now. It’s not your fault.”

Peter gave her a curious look, leaving them to stand in a few moments of silence. When Peter said nothing more, Wanda continued their walk and kept talking.

“My parents were killed in warfare. Our home was bombed by the US Government, fueled by a greedy weapons manufacturer. My brother and I were rescued by a group named Hydra that was testing on others our age, trying to create mutants with a blue glowing light. We were the only ones to survive. We thought it was a sign, that we were to use these powers to get revenge on the person who killed our parents.

“Turns out it wasn’t quite that simple. The person we thought was only going to destroy that person actually wanted to wipe out all of human existence.” Wanda paused. “That was a long-winded way of me saying that I know the feeling of being lost, that maybe bad things have happened because of you, but that’s not true. They aren’t your fault, Peter. I hope you know that.”

As Wanda finished speaking, she felt a breeze brush past her. She didn’t need to turn around to know that Peter was gone. With a sigh, she walked back into the X Institute.

~*~

It was the next day when Xavier brought up a proposition at the breakfast table.

“You two must be getting restless. How about we take a trip to the training grounds after we eat?”

Hank hadn’t joined them that morning. Wanda thought that he might be close to figuring it out, but Xavier offering to provide a space to practice didn’t back that theory up.

After breakfast, Wanda and Peter changed into training gear then met the professor on the side of the house where he was waiting in front of an open field.

Peter couldn’t stop bouncing from side to side once he saw the immense amount of running space.

“What’s the plan, Professor? I’m itching to stretch my legs.”

“How about a game of hide and seek? Peter, you can hide, while Wanda, you can seek. Once you tag him, we’ll switch.”

Wanda smiled as red magic glistened around her fingertips. It had been too long since she chased down Pietro, and now her magic was even stronger. Peter was going to underestimate her, and the game would be over quickly.

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Professor. Am I counting to ten?”

“Make it five, sis.” Then Peter sped out into the field.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she counted to five, before they flashed back open. She propelled herself off the ground, flying through the air and trying to sense Peter in the surrounding trees and bush.

Slowing down to a stop as she entered the forest, Wanda dropped her feet to the ground.

The woods were strangely quiet. Something she hadn’t expected from Peter. Once again, she closed her eyes to listen to her surroundings. Anything that didn’t sound like the leaves rustling from the breeze, but from a person running through them.

It took a few minutes, but she heard it from behind her. Something passed behind her, and in a moment of clarity, she reached out her magic and grabbed onto the person trying to sneak up on her.

“You know, Peter, that’s not how you play this game.”

Wanda reopened her eyes to see a struggling Peter surrounded by red, wispy magic holding him a few inches above the ground.

“I almost got you, though!”

She flew them both back to where Xavier was standing, the same spot from only moments ago. Peter was set down on the ground in front of the professor’s feet.

“I thought you’d have lasted longer, Peter,” Xavier said with a smug smile that matched Wanda’s.

Peter huffed in frustration. “I want to see Wanda do any better.”

That was how the three of them spent their afternoon. Wanda easily hid from Peter until he gave up and she would jump out of a tree or from under a bush.

However, she had to give it to Peter, he was learning fairly quickly all of her tricks and even snuck up on her on the last round before dinner. It was fun getting to bond with him through training, but it didn’t feel right. It was nothing like how Pietro and her used to play. She had been struggling trying to see Peter as himself and not Pietro. Being out here with him really solidified that.

Something she thought about while eating dinner was would she rather be here with someone not quite like her brother, but a brother nonetheless, or would she like to go back home to a place where Pietro existed and people  _ knew _ him. Being here was like mourning someone that everyone thought was made up.

But when Wanda looked up from her meal to see Peter laughing and messing with Hank, she felt a tug to stay here. She could really make a difference without any of her past mistakes hanging onto every choice she made. Maybe she wasn’t born with her powers, but she could still teach people how to use theirs so they don’t get consumed by it. Like she almost was.

~*~

Wanda had maybe been asleep for three hours before the in-house alarm started blaring. She knew the motions from her time with the Avengers. Someone needed help and they were calling on them to fix it.

She was coming down the stairs with her coat half on when she was stopped. Her body was trapped in motion, being held inside her mind.

“What’s going on? Let me come help you.”

“We can’t let people know you’re here. Someone with powers like yours would shake the foundation on which mutants stand. The government would hunt you down in a heartbeat,” Hank explained.

Wanda’s eyes moved to Xavier’s face. “I’m afraid Hank’s right. We can’t put you in danger until we know we can protect you.”

“I can protect myself! You know what I’m capable of,” Wanda gritted through her teeth, struggling to get through the professor’s mental shield.

“Exactly. There’s nothing that the government or other parties wouldn’t do to try and get you on their side. It’s best that you stay here.”

With a look at Peter, Wanda knew there was no use fighting. Dressed in a blue and yellow suit with an X in the middle, he looked a lot more grown up than when they had met.

In her silence, the trio left the main hall. Wanda didn’t feel movement come back to her body until after hearing a plane take off from the grounds. She could have beaten them, could have taken them on and proved just how capable she was. Except, the true meaning of their words had hit her at the core.

_ You don’t belong here. You’re strange and different, and people would hunt you for sport because of it. _

With the vice grip on her brain gone, she sat down on the stairs with her head in her hands. Yesterday she had been thinking about how she could stay in this world and make a difference. Now, in a moment where that could happen, she’s on house arrest.

Then she thinks about Vision. Someone who she had been in love with. There was no chance of getting him back in this world. The technology just wasn’t there. Wanda wasn’t sure the stones were a part of this reality. That question of living in a world where a loved one was only a memory to her popped up again. She could continue to mourn Vision, and Pietro, and even Natasha, but no one here would be able to understand her grief. Back in her own reality there was Clint, and Bucky, and even an older Steve. 

A pang of hurt sprung in her chest at the thought of Clint. He was the only one to believe in her and Pietro. When they switched sides against Ultron, Clint was the one who kept her going to save her home, the people she grew up with.

She missed the people she called  _ family _ . She didn’t want to lose them. Wanda  _ missed _ them. There wasn’t a chance that she would have admitted that a few days ago when she arrived. But now, in this empty house, she knew she couldn’t stay any longer.

It was decided. In the morning, she was joining Hank to figure out the magic, and she was going home  _ today _ .

~*~

Wanda didn’t sleep. Even when the trio was back from their mission, she stayed up until she saw Hank making his way to the lab.

She had stayed on the floor in front of the doors, her coat turned backwards as a makeshift blanket.

“Wanda, what a surprise!”

She stood from her stoop on the ground, sliding her jacket back onto her shoulders.

“I need to look at this note. I need to go home.”

Hank’s expression shifted from surprise to determination, leading her into the lab. It wasn’t as clean as the last time she was in here. There were multiple trash cans overflowing with scrunched up papers and failed experiments. Several microscopes lined the table with the note on it. The note itself, however, looked the same from the night she picked it up.

“I’ve only found that it can’t be torn or in any way destroyed. Can’t even erase what’s written.”

As Wanda got closer to the letter, she felt a similar tug to it from the first time she saw it.

“Hank, go get the professor and Peter. I think this is it for me and my time here.”

It was only moments before Peter was standing next to her, Xavier and Hank close behind. She couldn’t take her eyes off the piece of paper.

“What’s goin’ on, sis? Did you figure it out?”

Wanda nodded. “I know this feeling. As soon as I grab that paper, I won’t be able to let it go until I read the words out loud. Then I’ll be gone. I guess whatever magic this was created with has decided I’ve learned what I needed to from this world.”

A gentle hand landed on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I knew you couldn’t stay forever.”

She couldn’t take her eyes off the note, but that didn’t stop her from wrapping Peter up in the tightest hug she could manage. “Thank you for believing me.”

There was a pause before arms wrapped back around her. “Thank you for telling me what I needed to hear.”

Peter stepped back from her after that.

“Thank you, Professor, for all your help. You as well, Hank.”

“It’s been an honor getting to know you,” Xavier responded.

“It was my pleasure,” Hank added.

Wanda moved up to the table and grabbed the piece of paper, a hush falling over the room. She didn’t hear a single breath as she read those words out loud for, what she would hope was, the last time. 

And like the first trip, it only took a second before she was standing where she had picked up the note originally. Except, she didn’t hold any paper. It was gone.

Outside, it was still loud with families reuniting. The sun was still setting and her lights were still off. Wanda hadn’t lost any time in her universe. Even though she had been with Peter for a little over a week, nothing has changed from the moment she left.

She was  _ home _ .

~*~

When we lose someone, the idea of another universe where they’re still alive can be something reassuring, knowing that they are living their life like they were meant to. The idea alone can make you want to switch realities to be with them again.

That’s what Wanda wanted, or thought she wanted. Sitting on Clint’s farm, remembering Peter, was enough for her to know she made the right decision. Learning that living in a world where people knew Pietro was worth it even though he wasn’t there in person was something Wanda had needed in order to heal.

Sipping on a glass of lemonade, Bucky and Sam playing with Clint’s kids, she knew this is where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at yourselenite :)


End file.
